A Little Piece Of Heaven
by Koganeiro
Summary: AU Karakura High is a prestigious private school for anyone but the middle class. Here, our favourite characters learn, become friends, and do whatever they want. Characters, pairings, and ratings may change. -On Hiatus.


Alright, here's my next Bleach story. Just so you know, it all takes place at high school, and most of the characters have been modified in age, and slightly in personality, so please don't blame me if things seem a little off track. Although, please say something if they seem way too ooc, and if it's unintentional, I'll try to fix it.

Also, if you'd all be darlings and gradually tell me what characters I['m missing, I can add them in. It's hard to keep track of all of them at once.

This will have numerous future pairings, including canonXoc and ocXoc. Hey, it's highschool, and little if no canonXoc will be permanent.

This is a shorter chapter, since it is the opening.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Only this story and my OCs. This will be said once.

* * *

"You're losing again, Nnoitra," Neliel smiled a little, the sleeve of her blazer pulled up so the arm wrestling match could be done fairly and properly. The black haired opponent hissed at the mild taunt, glowering at his female rival. As his glare intensified, he slowly started to dig his long, sharp nails into the female's smaller hand.

Taken by surprise, Nel lost her superior position in the arm's positions. Nnoitra grinned at his comeback, nails digging in further. The skin broke, and blood ran down their hands. The fans went wild, in more way then one. Some that were once rooting for Neliel cheered for Nnoitra, Nnoitra's fans cheered even louder than them. Others that were still cheering for the female competitor or felt her opponent was being unfair shouted, "Cheater! Nnoitra the cheater!" as loud as they could, battling to raise their voices above those cheering for the male participant.

Some students came outside to see what all of the fuss was about (some shier or less violent girls and boys went back inside), and others currently arriving gave disapproving stares, looked curiously, or darted inside like they were trying to get away from a nuclear bomb.

One of the more curious students was the bubblegum-haired Yachiru Zaraki, running around the school's wonderful grounds like the child she was inside. Her brother, a senior in the boarding school, followed her around, trying to get her in the school to receive her uniform.

"Ken-chan! Why is there a chess area?" the girl, short for her age (about four foot ten), yelled to Kenpachi. It had never occurred to her that some people might actually play chess, other than older people. Before her older brother (and her father figure) had a chance to even respond, she was bolting off once more. "What's all the cheering about?" she asked no one in particular, crawling her way through the growing crowd.

"You're a little cheat, Nnoitra," the green-haired female said quietly through gritted teeth, but loud enough for him to hear.

"What? You expected me to play fair?" he grinned at her with his large teeth. Neliel glared back, and a small feeling of ecstasy ran through her veins when she began to overpower him. Though the pleasuring feeling only came when the grin disappeared from his face. Nnoitra thought he was so great, even though she could beat him in virtually anything.

Her arm brought his down one inch slowly, then two more. The crowd went wild when Nnoitra's hand hit the table with a large '_BAM._' As the raven-haired male stood up, scowling, his rival smiled back innocently.

"It's Nel-chama! Nel-chama won!" Yachiru cheered, scrambling up to sit beside the victor.

"Hey, Yachiru!" Neliel flashed her pearly whites at her childhood friend, placing a hand on top of her head. "Finally came here, hm?"

"Yeah! I get to live here with you and Ken-chan!" she exclaimed, using her arms to gesture wildly.

Speaking of her older brother, he was finally able to find Yachiru as the crowd thinned out. "Ken-chan!" she cried out, launching herself at his back. Nel laughed at the display, pulling the sleeve of the purple blazer down.

"Hey, look who got a tattoo over the summer," Kenpachi grinned like he always did at Neliel, finger tracing across the red on her face. She giggled at the touch.

"Yep," she smiled childishly, "You like it?"

"Makes you look tough when you're angry," he verified, heading toward the main building with Yachiru on his back and Neliel in tow.

Nnoitra, meanwhile, had gone to the one place he was sure he could be alone to vent; the chess ground. Though, when he found himself there, he found himself to be not alone. Two girls, both very silent, he could tell, one wearing a uniform, one not. The one that did wear the uniform wore the female's alternative uniform, with very strange hair and eyes. Her hair was a very strong, blueberry-blue color and her eyes were an equally strong violet color. Strange, must've been some scene-kid wannabe. He couldn't see the other girl's face from the angle he was on, but he knew she had short, blonde hair.

Well, he _thought _it was a girl until hearing the person say "check." His memory, for once, didn't fail him– it was that girly boy, Tesla. Well, he had gotten his hair done shorter over the summer.

Nnoitra looked at his own hair, wondering if it really was too long. Many people, including his parents, told him that it was too long for a guy. But his face was shaped _for_ long, volume-less hair. Any other type would ridicule him further than his "girly" hair.

"Checkmate," he peered at the table from two or three away. The girl had turned the game around in just two turns and won. She must've been pretty clever- they both had to have been. But like each other, they were silent. Nnoitra guessed it was true; misery liked company.

The two of them started to set the chess table back to the way it was- the white pieces made of diamonds, the black made out of black silver.

"No, I'll do it. You go get your uniform; time wears thin," the nameless (to him) girl told him, orderly in a submissive tone, even though it was hard to achieve such a way of talking. Tesla stood up slightly, nodded. He thanked her for playing with him, and made his way to the main building.

The way this girl spoke so politely, formally and quietly just made Nnoitra _sick. _He could tell, from one look at her, that she was submissive, weak., pathetic. Unlike Tesla who could fight for himself if he wanted or needed (Nnoitra had seen it happen once before), he knew she would not fight back. How disgusting; anyone that didn't ever fight for themselves should just die. It was an "every man for himself" world out there.

Taking one last moment to squint at the fragile girl, he too, left. He and Tesla were a safe distance apart, several metres. Not that the measurement mattered much, with his speed and long legs the distance could have been closed in seconds. Nnoitra didn't want to talk to Blonde-Boy, anyway.

Nor did he want to talk to the group travelling together– that idiot strawberry-head and his friends. Surprisingly, his black-haired friend (Rukia, was it?) wasn't with them. Her step-brother probably had her hostage in the main building; everyone knew the Kuchiki's were one of the richest families here, and the older sibling didn't approve of her friends.

He walked right past them, listening to bits and pieces of their conversation. His legs were much longer then theirs, so breezing past them quickly without looking like a huffy, spoilt brat wasn't difficult. Even if he was a brat sometimes.

It was clear that Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't very happy about coming back to school. Well, maybe he was, and was just a tad pissed off that he only had about five hours of sleep. Or it could be something completely irrelevant. Either of those ways, he looked downright irritable.

Unsurprisingly, his friend Orihime Inoue was going over all he had to look forward to, trying to cheer his up. Golf course, five mile long track, wrestling, basketball, the gardens, and whatever else the grounds had. They didn't seem to lack in anything, including their own museum and art gallery, stables, lakes, the even had their own Dodgeball Room. Now, how many schools, private, boarding or public, had that?

Probably only this one; no other school had much interest in dodgeball. Places in the school were either incredibly busy or really quiet; either the populous (about one thousand two hundred or more students) were either in one place, or completely spread out. Dodgeball did, sometimes, get recognition here, but usually only during violent games.

Because teens these days were so sick, twisted, and sadistic. Which is just the way things were.

If anyone looked around, they could see groups of all sizes, and quite a few loners. The sizes varied greatly; usually they were bigger with seniors because they ad gone to this school together for a long time, or freshmen who knew each other from previous schools. One such group was with Ichigo Kurosaki, others were littered about. Some weren't necessarily friends, but got along fairly well, so why not?

Some students quieted down as the third-last student arrived (third last, but who was keeping track?), a new student called Hitsugaya Toshiro. Rumours said that he was only thirteen, and was already starting in the sophomore year, even taking some junior and senior classes. He was supposed to be smarter than Uryu Ishida, the school's top student.

Onlookers said that he didn't have such bad looks, either.

"Yeah, big whoop, it's baby genius," Grimmjow grumbled, watching the scenes from not too far away. Really, how could anyone be so impressed by such a.... Midget? He grunted; stupid people.

Grimmjow, like everyone else, made his way into the main building and went to the announcement hall. It was noisy as old friends found each other, people fussed over little things like the arrangement of seats, and whatever whatnot shit highschool students usually did.

As he sat and waited, he pulled a candy bar out of his pocket, ripping off chunks at a time and vigorously chewing them. People filed into the room, all of them wearing their uniform by this point, so the room was full of white, black, orange, blue, purple and red splurges. He had seen this all before, twice, and now the damn colors were giving him a fucking headache.

Bastards.

People went quiet as they watched their headmaster step up to the podium, looking very prim and proper. "Students, we welcome you to or back to Karakura High. As all of you know, this is the largest, most admired school in the world. My grandfather worked very hard in adding things that people would find enjoyable, and to making this school a heaven on earth. Each of you are here for different reasons, because you either need or deserve it. And because we have such mirrored reasons for being here, insulting people for their reasons will not be tolerated and will most likely result in the immediate expulsion of this school and it's grounds.

Nonetheless, our school is one where we hope you find a place you fit in and something you can enjoy. Juniors will show freshmen to their dormitories, and this evening a male and female representative from the senior year will read over the rules that our school upholds. The breaking of these rules can get results from in-between detention and expulsion, so you would be wise to heed them here. Until called in for the rules this evening, feel free to roam the grounds and do as you wish. As for rules, just use the ones of common sense for now. You are all dismissed."

Grimmjow hissed as students walked out obliviously, loudly, and cheerfully.


End file.
